


Supernatural Drabbles

by amaranth827



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaranth827/pseuds/amaranth827
Summary: Just a collection of Drabbles for Supernatural.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Supernatural Drabbles

Benny found his smirk growing as he watched Dean walk towards him. The bar was pretty empty, just two older men sitting in the back corner arguing about something. Benny wasn't sure if Dean would come to meet him or not, but he was pleased that he had. The moment Benny had seen Dean, there was an undeniable attraction to the younger man. Benny didn't know if he should ever act on his feeling or not. Dean wasn't exactly the warm and fuzzy type, but Benny knew that Dean cared about him in return. "I started without you," Benny told him as Dean sat down beside him at the bar. He took a sip of his beer and smiled at Dean.

Dean smiled at Benny and picked up his beer, "sorry, I got held up."

Benny let out a chuckle, "it's okay. I am glad you came."

Dean nodded and then took a long swig of his beer. He wasn't sure what Benny wanted, but he was happy to see his friend. It had been a little while since they had last talked. "Are you doing okay?" Dean finally asked as he sat the now empty bottle back on the bar.

Benny motioned for the bartender to give them more beer and turned his gaze on Dean, smiling. "I am doing great!"

Dean let out a hum and returned the smile, "that's good to hear." When the beers were placed in front of them, Dean took another sip happily. He was happy to be sitting here with Benny. With Benny, it wasn't complicated. Dean liked that.


End file.
